gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Largan Drace
is a fictional character from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE, he also appears in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid. Personality & Character Largan Drace may have some deep feelings for Millais Alloy, he shows small signs of them when Woolf Enneacle hits on Millais. Skills & Abilities Largan is skilled as a mobile suit pilot, such that he was the lead pilot of the mobile suits stationed at Arinston base on Nora. While not as good as Woolf Enneacle Largan is still skilled enough to fight the Vagan mobile suits, hindered only by the inferior performance of his RGE-B790 Genoace. in AG 151, he even becoming a great pilot and veteran pilot of Earth Federation, he commanded his own platoon and had a brief clash with Bisidian, where he gained an upper hand during the battle with the space pirates for a moment. History AG 115 In the year AG 115, Largan Drace is a mobile suit pilot formerly stationed at the Arinston base on Nora. When the UE attacked the colony, Flit Asuno was willing to let Largan pilot the Gundam AGE-1 but Vargas Dyson would not allow him to risk his safety piloting a new mobile suit. After seeing the situation getting worse Largan instead pilots the RGE-B790 Genoace. While waiting for the hanger's gate to fully open a Gafran on the other side surprise attacks the Genoace. The attack knocks Genoace down but Largan manages to return fire for the gate can close once again. He is then rescued by the Earth Federation soldiers and sustains minimum injuries. After the destruction of the colony Nora, Largan remains on board with the Diva-class. At space colony Fardain, after both sides, Zalam and Euba entered a temporary alliance Flit leaves them to protect a truck carrying his friends from a Baqto. The Gundam AGE-1 proves no match against the Baqto, but luckily Largan arrives just in time to stall it for Flit can go receive the Titus wear configuration. Largan charges the Baqto with a heat stick, however it was deflected and the Genoace was subdued. The Baqto charges its beam spikes to deliver the final attack on Largan, but Flit in Gundam AGE-1 Titus saves Largan and destroys the Baqto. After thwarting the UE attack on Fardain, the Diva proceeds to the Minsry colony. Once having the additional forces and an attack plan the crew proceeds to the UE stronghold. In the Battle of Ambat, Largan takes part in the first major counter offensive against the UE, where he takes out many of the UE's mobile suits. After the battle, he and the rest of the crew are court martialed, but they were spared when Grodek takes full blame for their actions. As the crew disbands, Largan parts ways with his comrades and goes back to the regular forces. AG 151 In the year AG 151, Largan Drace is a veteran mobile suit pilot. He and his platoon are assigned to apprehend the space pirates Bisidian. Largan and his platoon of RGE-G1100 Adeles pursue Wivik Lambro and his crew to the asteroid, were the EXA-DB is located. 'Picture Gallery' Largan-drace-ag151.jpg|Largan Drace (151 A.G.) 1327503618024s.jpg|Largan Drace, 151 A.G. (Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid) 41khFg89krL.jpg img_629036_21484824_0.jpeg img_card06.jpg|link=Largan's battle card. 451364685.jpg gundamage-largan.jpg Largan & Genoace.jpg Largan Drace GCC.jpg Largan Drace Normal.png Largan Drace Gold.jpg Largan Drace Try Age 1.jpg Largan Drace Try Age 2.jpg Largan Drace Try Age 4.jpg largan drace try age 5.png Largan Drace Rare+.png Largan Chiba.jpg Age New Years.jpg Emily and Largen.jpg Trivia *In the third novel, it is revealed that Largan is the instructor of Asemu Asuno, Arisa Gunhale, and Max Hartway. He is married and has one daughter, however, during this time his wife had already passed away.